Every Time We Say Goodbye
by monique42
Summary: After an amicable break up, Logan and Rory end up back in each others' lives, but there are obstacles to overcome. Will they ever be able to give their relationship another chance or will it just be one goodbye after another? A SOPHIE with flashbacks.
1. Major to Minor

**Every Time We Say Goodbye**

_Chapter One: Major to Minor_

_Every time we say goodbye, I die a little,_

_Every time we say goodbye, I wonder why, a little,_

_Why the gods above me, who must be in the know, think so little of me,_

_They allow you to go. _

_(Major to Minor-Ella Fitzgerald)_

Rory Gilmore sat in her car, a nervous feeling niggling at her from the pit of her stomach that refused to go away as she watched the happy guests pour out of the church across the street from her and line the steps to prepare for the newlyweds' exit, their confetti at the ready. She had no idea why she was there, why she was putting herself through this mental and emotional torture. They had not been a couple in over three years, they had moved on so why did she feel like this?

The last time she had watched an ex-boyfriend get married it was an upsetting experience but this time it was different, the ex-boyfriend was different, the relationship had been different. Her relationship with Logan had always been so intense in one way or another that the relationship she had had with Dean paled in comparison. He was solid and safe while Logan was passionate and exciting and when it had ended they were still very much in love and neither of them had wanted to break up. In fact they had been happy together even up to just a few days before they went their separate ways. . .

…_Flashback…_

She had spoken to him on the phone the night before and she had been heart broken to find out that he was not going to be able to make it to her graduation. He had to fly to Paris for a business conference that he had been hoping to get out off and he was completely miserable about the situation and had apologised profusely to her while she had tried to mask her disappointment by ensuring him she would get Lorelai to take so many photographs that he would be able to line them up and make a flip book out of them so it would be like he was actually there. After he wished her good luck, again wished he could be there to see her graduate and told her he loved her, Rory had hung up the phone and fought the urge not to cry by consoling herself that soon he would be home for good.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

Hearing her name being called out, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and tried to push Logan to the back of her mind as she climbed the steps and walked across the stage with a beaming smile on her face. This was it, the moment she had worked so hard for, she was determined to savour it. She looked out into the audience as she accepted her diploma and ceremoniously moved the tassel on her graduate cap and saw her mother welling up with tears of pride as she mouthed the words, "You did it babe," to her.

After the ceremony she was surrounded by her mom, Luke and her grandparents as they congratulated her and told her how wonderful she was. She was hugging Richard when a wonderfully familiar voice from behind her said, "What, no hug for me?" Spinning around and seeing her grinning boyfriend with his arms wide open, Rory gave a squeal of excitement before joyfully flinging herself into his embrace. Much to her delight, he proceeded to pick her up and spin her around, "You did good Ace," he chuckled before kissing her.

"I can't believe you are here!" she squeaked, overcome with emotion, "You're really here, how are you here? Were you just messing with me last night cause if you were I'll never forgive you, except that I already have because I'm just so glad you are here!"

Logan laughed at her incessant rambling, "No I really thought I wasn't going to be able to make it, then at the last minute another guy from my department was able to clear his schedule to take my place. I booked the most direct flight I could to try and make it on time but because it was so last minute it wasn't all that direct but it did the trick, I even travelled in coach, something I've never done before and to be a snob about it never will do again. Even with all of that I almost didn't make it thanks to those very incompetent people in Heathrow Airport. No matter how much money I offered to gratuitously fill their pockets with they couldn't make the journey go without delays. I was supposed to get in on time to take some of those all important shower shots." As it turned out rambling was something he had picked up from her.

"Well Finn rang earlier and offered to come around and take some but I politely declined," said Rory. "So when did you make it in?"

"Landed in Hartford only a few hours ago," said Logan. "I slipped in the back just in time to see Paris get her diploma, then Carl Kenneth Gellar, Timothy Gibson then most importantly the wonderful Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

The rest of Rory's party watched the happy couple from a few feet away, "Look at her, she's just lit up," said Emily. "That boy is so good for her."

"I'm so happy for her. Him not being able to make it was putting such a downer on the day for her but now she can just sit back and enjoy it," said Lorelai.

"So we are all going out to lunch to celebrate, are you going to join us?" asked Rory.

"You really think I flew all this way for a five minute visit? I'm here for a while."

Rory smiled up at him before giving him another kiss, "I'm so happy you are here."

"Me too," he said, "Now come on, I'm starving."

They spent the next few days together, enjoying just being a proper couple again. They went for walks through the park, they would spend entire afternoons in their favourite coffee house, just talking and debating, they went out for romantic dinners, they went out to bars, met up with some old friends and were thriving together. However there was the question of Logan's return to London hanging over them, a topic they were both deliberately avoiding talking about, not wanting to let serious things ruin their blissful few days.

Five days after Rory's graduation and Rory was lying in bed on her side, watching Logan as he talked on his cell to one of his colleagues in London. He sounded a little flustered although Rory was not really listening to the content of the conversation. Her ears picked up when she head him say, "Alright, I'll be back by the end of the week, we can sort it out then." Closing his cell phone he set it on a nearby table before climbing back into bed. "Crazy time difference."

"So you are leaving soon?" asked Rory.

Logan sighed, "Yeah, I'm hoping to get a flight out on Friday. There is some stuff I have to deal with back in London."

"Like getting ready to come back for good?" Rory asked a little hesitantly, a hopeful expression on her face.

Logan frowned, an awkward look appearing on his face, obviously very uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, "Actually we need to talk about that."

Sensing this was going to be the serious conversation she had been dreading, Rory sat up in the bed, tucking her legs underneath her before nodding for him to continue. Logan took a deep breath, "I've decided to stay in London for a while longer."

"How much is a while?" asked an anxious Rory.

"A year, probably longer." Logan saw Rory pale in a matter of a few seconds and her expression go blank as she fell into silence, trying to process this new information. "Rory, say something," he pleaded unable to take her just staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Mitchum will be pleased," she finally muttered.

"This isn't about him," Logan said.

"Isn't it?"

"No, it's not. London's been good for me Rory, I feel like I'm finally living up to my responsibilities and what's really strange is that I feel good about it. I'm enjoying being a good worker, being dependable. I'm actually passionate about my work, I've never experienced that before.," he said. When he saw that she had fallen into silence again he continued. "I started off so miserable there, I spent the first few months moping around and doing a half ass job. My entire day was spent mourning the loss of my old life and missing you. Then in our phone calls you kept telling me to make the most of it, give it a chance, it was only a year of my life I shouldn't waste it. Once I gave it an honest try I started having such a good time and began to really enjoy it. I'm happy there Rory, I'm happy doing something that I have hated and resented doing my entire life, do you realise how huge that is for me? I just think I owe it to myself to stay there and find out what I can really make of myself, on my own terms. The only thing that is missing…is you."

"What about me?" snapped Rory, "Apparently I don't fit into your quest for self fulfilment."

"Rory nothing in the world makes me happier than just being with you," said Logan.

"It doesn't seem like it," said Rory. "I don't know if I can do this for another year Logan, it's too hard."

"Rory I want you to come with me."

Rory stared at him as though he had just grown an extra head, "What?!"

"Come live with me in London."

"Have you been smoking some stronger crap than usual?" Rory asked, "I can't just move to London with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Well as long as you have a good reason presented in a well structured argument," said Logan.

"Come on Rory, there are junior staff writer positions opening up at my paper that I know you'd be perfect for and with your grades, recommendations and portfolio you'd be a shoo in."

"You're crazy," said Rory, getting up to pace around the room.

"About you maybe," said Logan.

"Don't be cute."

Logan got up and blocked her pacing path in front of the bed, gently stroking her arm, "Rory I want to be with you."

"Then be with me here," Rory pleaded.

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to say what he was about to, knowing that it would only hurt her and start a fight. "I-I-can't."

"Well I can't move to London!" Rory yelled, stepping away from him, "I have grad school in the fall, I have mom and Luke and a little brother or sister on the way."

"Lorelai's pregnant?" asked Logan, surprised.

"Yeah, she found out for definite this morning and she-no! This isn't the time to talk about this, " said Rory. "Do you have any idea how selfish you are being asking me to give up my entire life just to be with you?"

"Wow I didn't know the word 'just' could be so hurtful," noted Logan.

Rory sighed, that had came out wrong. "Logan don't go."

"What?"

"Don't go to London, stay here, with me," pleaded Rory. "One year ago you asked me to tell you not to go but I couldn't. I couldn't because I knew that if I did, you would stay and I couldn't be solely responsible for you not going but now I just don't care anymore, I want you to stay."

"Well now you are doing what you are accusing me of," said Logan. "By asking me to stay here you are asking me to give up my life."

"Well excuse me but I thought your life was here!" said Rory. "This time last year you were the one complaining about having to give up your life to go to London."

"Things change."

"Obviously, you have a new life all set up for you in London, one that doesn't seem to include me," said Rory, her eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"There is a place for you in it, you just don't want it," said Logan.

"Don't try to turn this around on me," said Rory angrily.

"Rory there are grad schools in London! You and I made it through a year apart, you and Lorelai can, and you can fly back for the birth! Don't just dismiss the idea completely without thinking about it," said Logan.

"I have thought about it! Don't you think that at some point during our year apart it didn't cross my mind just to drop everything and go to London to be with you? Of course it did but when I thought it through it wouldn't have worked," said Rory. "It's not me that's doing this Logan, you're the one that's changing everything. Do you have any idea how much I have been looking forward to this year? The year that you would be back and everything would be perfect and now you are throwing it away."

"Throwing it away? Rory I asked you to move to London with me, to choose the option that allows us to be together and you won't," he ranted.

"You're being unreasonable," said Rory, both of their voices getting louder.

"I don't think I am," said Logan.

"Well you are, I'm not going to throw away everything I've been working so hard for my entire life, I'm not going to abandon my family, my friends and everyone I care about just to be with a boy!" she shouted.

Silence fell onto the apartment as they both stared at each other, the full impact of her words sinking in. She instantly regretted her harsh choice of words when she saw the pained look on Logan's face but she knew there was nothing she could say or do to make it better. She had made her decision. She could not move to London, she was not willing to, the stakes were too high, even though he was far much more to her than just a boy. She made no attempt to rectify what she had said, what was done was done.

Neither of them were willing to give up everything for the other and so they got ready to say their goodbye to each other, fearing that moment when it would sink in that this was it and for the young couple it came all too soon.

"So . . ." said Rory as they stood at her door, his bags packed, his coat on ready to go.

"So . . ." Logan echoed her, causing them both to break out into awkward smiles. "How many of our great conversations have started with that?"

"I've lost count," said Rory, a small tear making its way down her cheek.

"Hey," said Logan comfortingly, pulling her into his embrace. "Come on, we'll see each other again, maybe not anytime soon but we will. I mean for one thing we have joint custody of Finn." Rory gave a small laugh, reluctantly pulling herself out of his arms and wiping her tear stained cheeks. "We can keep in touch. Maybe not as much as we used to but I don't think we should cut each other out completely."

"Maybe, someday," said Rory. "I don't think I could bare talking to you frequently when I know that I'm not going to see you or be with you anymore. I think a clean break would be best for us right now."

"If that's what you want."

"It's what I need," said Rory quietly. This was proving to be harder than she had ever possibly imagined. "It just seems so final," she said.

"We mean too much to each other for this to be final," said Logan, "You completely turned my world around, you made me question everything and helped me become reliable and responsible. You helped me become who I am today."

"Then I have no one to blame but myself," said Rory. "If I'd asked the old Logan to stay he wouldn't have thought twice about it before he was unpacking. Actually he would never have got around to packing."

"Rory . . ."

"Don't," she said painfully, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I'm just upset. You don't need this right now."

He gave her a soft kiss on her lips, before stroking her cheek with his thumb as her tears continued to flow, "I love you, I hope you don't think I'm leaving because I don't."

"I know," she said. "I know why you're leaving, it just doesn't make it any easier. Now go before you miss your flight."

Logan grimly nodded before picking up his case, "Look, I don't want to say goodbye to you, so I'm not going to."

"Good," she said as he smiled at her one last time, kissed her on the top of her head and opened the door with a watery smile on his face.

"See you around Ace."

"See you around Logan."

End Flashback

Just like that he had left her life and it was the last time she had seen him until he had showed up at her door one night eight months ago. Rory was shaken out of her wistful state by a rapping on her car window. Seeing the security guard Rory rolled her window down so they could talk.

"Excuse me miss," he said, "I'm sorry but unless you are a guest you are going to have to move the car."

"Oh I was invited," said Rory.

"Then why aren't you inside?" asked the man suspiciously.

Rory considered coming up with an elaborate and slightly less embarrassing excuse but in the end came out with the truth. "The groom is an ex-boyfriend."

"Oh," said the man, understandingly. "I'm still going to need proof."

"Sure, one minute," said Rory, who began searching through the glove compartment before producing the invitation and handing it over to the security guard to inspect.

"Alright, I'll leave you be, sorry to disturb you," he said.

"Oh don't sorry about it," said Rory, rolling up her window again. Great, now she felt like some sort of creepy stalker. She stared at the invitation for a few seconds before shoving it back into the glove compartment. It was safe to say that ever since Logan popped back into her life all those months ago, life had been a barrage of emotions.


	2. Seems Like Old Times

**Every Time We Say Goodbye**

_Chapter Two: Seems Like Old Times_

_Seems like old times, having you to walk with._

_Seems like old times, having you to talk with._

_And it's still a thrill just to have my arms around you._

_Still the thrill that it was the day I found you._

_(Guy Lombardo-Seems Like Old Times.)_

Rory took a deep breath as all the guests who had lined he steps of the church looked back expectantly at the door. She saw Honor and Josh near the front and even let out a small smile when she noticed Finn offering Colin a swig from his hip flask. Neither of them were particularly happy about Logan getting married either but as Colin was best man (something which Finn had caused quite a fuss over) and Finn did not want to be left behind, they had not been able to let their feelings take over and camp out across the road for the ceremony as Rory had.

Finally Logan and Melissa emerged from the church to thunderous applause and cheers from the crowd, smiling to each other as confetti flitted down onto them and the flash of cameras went off in front of them. Logan's arm was around his bride's waist and even from across the street, Rory could see the twinkle of happiness in his eyes. It was not surprising, after all she knew he was happy with Melissa, she had known it the first time she had seen him in three years, the night he had shown up at her door eight months previously…

_...Flashback..._

Rory had kissed her date goodnight at the door of her New York apartment a few minutes earlier and she was relieved to be able to kick off her sling backs and collapse on her sofa. She had an early meeting the next morning and although it was only half ten she was tired and just wanted to curl up with a book for about half an hour before going to bed.

Her date with Mark had been pleasant, they had been out a few times before but it was nothing serious, just a bit of fun to distract her from her often heavy workload. She had just made herself a cup of coffee and had picked up Edith Wharton's 'Ethan Frome' when there was a knock at her door. She let out a small moan of disappointment; who on Earth was at her door at this time on a Wednesday night? Clearly someone who did not value their life if they were postponing Rory's caffeine top up.

She got up and shuffled in the direction of the door, making a mental note to never again wear out new shoes when she was going anywhere that would involve dancing, and opened the door to find the blond haired, brown eyed man who had starred in so many of her dreams; the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, the casual stance and that wonderfully warm, familiar grin were all there, exactly as she had remembered them. "Hey Ace."

"Logan?! Oh my God!" she said, her eyes wide, almost in disbelief, as she flung her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her in a tight hug, one which he heartily returned. It felt good to be called Ace again. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Logan gave a small chuckle, "Good to see you too Ace. As much as I'm all for public displays of affection are you going to invite me in?"

After taking an extra moment to save the feeling of being in his arms again, Rory stepped back, an expression of surprise still glued on her face and ushered him in, "Of course! Come in! Come in! I'm just so stunned to see you. Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

"Honestly? I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it so figured I'd just better show up and judge from the expression on your face how welcome I was," said Logan, taking a seat.

"You're always welcome, you know that," said Rory sincerely. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure if you're making some," said Logan.

"Please, I made some just a few minutes ago, there is still some fresh in the pot!" she said, going to get him a mug.

"You mean I interrupted coffee time and you didn't come at me with a knife? Wow, I guess you really are happy to see me," joked Logan.

"I guess so," said Rory, handing him a mug and sitting down beside him, sipping at her own drink.

"Geez, it's been a while since I had coffee this strong," said Logan. "I've become disused to it all over again."

A disapproving look came across Rory's face, "You mean all that time I spent slowly making your coffee stronger and stronger until you were up to my standards and anything weaker tasted like crap to you has been undone?"

"Afraid so," said Logan. "My body once again only accepts healthy does of caffeine, if there is such a thing."

"I'm very sorry to hear it," said Rory, shaking her head in dismay, as she lightly brushed her fringe out of her eyes and to the side of her face absent mindedly with her fingers.

"You look good Ace," said Logan, having had the time to take her in, "Real good."

"Thanks," said Rory, feeling a slight blush rise to her cheeks for as much as he was no longer used to her industrial strength coffee, she was no longer used to his compliments. "You do too."

"You're all dressed up, did you have a hot date tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," said Rory. "Just a guy I've been seeing, nothing serious, we've only been out on a few dates."

"I'm sure he's hooked already," said Logan staring at Rory intently, a knowing look in his eyes.

There was a pause in the conversation while they maintained eye contact; it had been so long since they had just stared into each other's eyes, but eventually Rory looked down, breaking the stare when she began to feel herself getting warmer. She had forgotten what his gaze did to her and it was much more than long make out sessions with Mark did, or with anyone else for that matter. "So, um, what has you in town? Business I suppose, now that you're the hard worker of the Huntzberger family?" she asked, wanting to get on to a safer topic.

"Um, not exactly," said Logan. "Actually I have some news, some rather shocking news."

"Oh? Well you certainly know how to get my attention," said Rory.

"Well I'm just trying to prepare you, it's about the least likely news anyone who knows me will expect me to have. Unbelievable almost," said Logan, who suddenly seemed quite anxious and somewhat uncomfortable in his body language.

"Curiouser and curiouser," noted Rory, wondering what he could possibly have to tell her that would need such an introduction. "So…you've been nominated for the Pulitzer Prize for Journalism? Or…you… oh my God, you're not dying your hair brown, are you?!"

Logan let out a laugh at the genuine look of horror on Rory's face, "No, nothing quite that extreme. Actually…I'm…getting married."

"Oh," said Rory simply, her eyebrows shooting up. "Wow. That's…wow."

"I know, that Pulitzer Prize thing was more likely," said Logan with a somewhat uneasy smile. "I just brought Melissa home to tell my parents and I didn't want you hearing from anyone else and you know me better than most and I value your opinion so I decided to come up and see you."

"Well, congratulations," said Rory, giving him another hug, although this one was as formal and stiff as their previous one had been warm and familiar.

"Thanks," said Logan.

"Sorry, I'm just still in shock," said Rory, smiling, trying to hide how much this news had deflated her initial joy at seeing Logan again.

"Understandable," grinned Logan. "Telling Colin and Finn should be the funniest."

"Yeah, they'll think the song from Alfie finally got to you! Ooh, can my camera and I please be there when you tell them?"

"Absolutely. I'll appreciate the back up," grinned Logan. "I'm looking forward to seeing them just in general, it's been too long. I mean we keep in touch, there are phone calls and they have visited me in London a few times but it's just not the same."

"They think so too," said Rory.

"Do you get to see them often?"

"A fair bit," nodded Rory. "They've been acting like the children of divorce and see me as having main custody so I have to hit the town with them once every few weeks."

Logan smiled, "Yeah, they didn't take our break up very well."

"Tell me about it! The first time we all went out together after it was to a party in Juliet's house and it ended with Colin having to talk Finn off a window ledge as he was exclaiming he was going to end it all by jumping. It was very Almost Famous."

"Weren't you worried even just a little bit that he would do it?" asked Logan, "I mean Finn is nothing if not dramatic and has a tendency to do stupid things just to prove that he would."

"Oh we know he would. In fact, he did," Rory informed him.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"He cried 'Goodbye cruel world!' and jumped. We laughed, he picked himself up and went for another drink," said Rory, smiling when Logan was looking at her with an expression that was a mixture of horrified and confused, before finally explaining. "He was on the ground floor. It was barely a one foot drop."

This caused Logan to laugh heartily. "I'm sorry I missed that. Although, I did have Finn crying down the phone to me at three in the morning asking why we couldn't work things out. He still hasn't mastered the whole time difference thing."

"I definitely got the better end then, seeing as they just didn't talk to me for about a week when they heard I broke up with you. It was actually a pleasant change of pace."

"Well that's awfully misleading," noted Logan, continuing when Rory raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "It makes it sound like you dumped me."

"I did."

"Fine," said Logan with a gracious smile and small sigh, "If that's how you want to play it."

"Of course that's how I want to play it, that's how it happened!" said Rory, with mild indignance. "You certainly didn't break up with me."

"I beg to differ," said Logan, his manly pride at stake. They playfully bickered about this for a while, both noting to themselves how strange it was that they felt comfortable lightly discussing something which at the time had been so painful for both of them, but neither saying this out loud to the other. Eventually Logan sighed and decided to strike a compromise, "I guess neither of us broke up with the other…we just sort of…parted."

"Yeah, that's rather apt," smiled Rory, pleased with this. Once again they locked gazes, which with the new information that Logan was soon to be married still buzzing about her head made Rory feel like she was doing something wrong. She wanted to get on to a safer subject. "So how did you parents take the news of your engagement?" she asked, knowing from personal experience that the Huntzbergers were not happy with just anyone marrying into their family.

"They were delighted," said Logan, clearing his throat. Was he glad of the reminder of his fiancée? "Lissa's father owns the biggest publishing house in England and their money is way old. She's a publicist but she just assumed she was always going to give up her job, which I find a bit ridiculous, but she's fine with it and that passed both her mom and mine's standards," he explained with a slight grimace. He knew it was taking all of Rory's efforts not to tease him for fully conforming to his parents' expectations of him, right down to the perfect society wife that he had spent many of his earlier years mocking.

"How did you two meet?"

"Through a colleague of mine back in London…and we just got on really well, eventually started dating, then last week I asked her to marry me and she said yes and well, here we are."

"Here we are," echoed Rory. "I'm happy for you, you deserve this. You are lucky to have that thick skin of yours the amount of teasing you are going to get about making such a commitment though."

"I know," said Logan. "But Lissa is great, she's beautiful and supportive and we just work I guess. So hopefully people will just see that and understand why I'm hanging up my bachelor hat."

"It's a very well worn hat," joked Rory. "People just won't be used to not seeing you without it."

"So what about you?" asked Logan out of pure curiosity. "I remember you mentioning something about a date you had this evening. Who is the latest man to be caught in the inescapable trap of Rory Gilmore?"

"Um, no-one really," she said, somewhat awkwardly but trying to seem as cool and casual as she could. "I'm seeing a guy called Mark at the moment, we've only been on a few dates though so it's nothing to write home about really. My most serious relationship since you lasted five months and it ended over a year ago but I was just relieved to be honest. Work was so hectic and it was not a good time to be distracted, thankfully it has eased off since."

"We have times like that in work, when the paper keeps piling up on your desk and the phone keeps ringing and you still have fifty other things to do."

"Logan Huntzberger knowing the meaning of hard work," said Rory in an amused tone. She paused, considering this. "Yep, it's still a novelty."

They shared a smile and continued chatting, neither of them noticing the hours passing as they talked at ease about random things from music to books to exchanging anecdotes about their current lives to reminiscing about times they had shared together.

"You know," said Logan, when the sun began to rise and the sunlight filtered in through the window onto Rory's face, drawing his attention to how she had aged ever so slightly and he realised that she had finished growing up since he had been gone. "Part of the reason I had to come and see you was to find out if you'd changed any."

Rory raised a surprised eyebrow, "So what's the verdict?"

"Well, you're shorter than I remember," he said, causing Rory to playfully whack his shoulder in mock outrage. "But other than that, no. Still the same old caffeine addicted, book sniffing, professional eating, all together wonderful Rory Gilmore."

At this announcement Rory could not help but break into a wide, delighted smile and she could feel the heat in her cheeks rise somewhat. "In my defence I've cut way back on the book sniffing."

Logan winked at her, "Hey, what you do in the privacy of your own apartment is no concern of mine Ace. Just as long as you've cut back on the public sniffing."

It was not long after this that sound of Logan's cell phone rang though the apartment and broke the spell of the magical night come morning they were having and he moved to fish it out of his pocket and answer it. "Hello? Hey, how are you this morning? My parents treating you alright?"

Upon hearing this and realising who was on the other end of the phone, Rory got up and cleared the empty cups and plates that were cluttering up the table. Their catching up session had been fuelled with coffee, then beer, then ice cream, then pop tarts and she could not remember what other random snack foods which they had indulged in, all of which they simply had to have when during their reminiscences they were reminded of it, for example, beer was a motif of many of the parties they attended together, but it became a necessary beverage when they shared the memory of one of Colin's birthday parties where there had been an enormous beer fountain, into which Finn had attempted to dive, resulting in mass spillage and everyone stinking of stale beer for the rest of the night. Placing the crockery in the sink, Rory headed for her coffee machine, figuring it was time for another caffeine fix seeing as neither of them had been to bed. Having filled it up and flicked the on switch, Rory heard Logan wrap up the phone call as the percolator began gurgling with a warm familiarity.

"Melissa?" she asked as Logan put his phone away and sat back down on the sofa.

"Yep, she was just wondering where I was. She was completely jet lagged and went to bed straight after dinner last night," he explained.

"I still find it hard to believe that you left a woman you claim to love at home with your parents all this time," teased Rory.

"I wanted to drive up to New York and check into the Plaza but my parents insisted we stayed, plus they want to have Honor and Josh round to dinner tonight to celebrate and mom is looking to throw a huge engagement party which will apparently be easier to plan with Melissa and I in the house," Logan grimaced.

"Wow, logic you can't argue with."

"Annoying, isn't it?"

"Well I just put on some more coffee, which will be needed seeing as I have a meeting in about an hour," said Rory, only remembering this as she said it.

"God, Ace, I'm sorry, I'd no idea you had to get up so early or I would have let you go to bed so you could actually, you know, get up," Logan apologised.

"No, don't worry about it!" Rory insisted. "I wouldn't have gave up this for the world."

"Good, I'm glad," grinned Logan. "Tell you what, how about you go jump in the shower, get yourself ready and by the time you come out, I'll have made us both breakfast, coffee will be ready then I can give you a lift to work."

"Yeah that sounds great," said Rory, "Thanks."

She had her shower and got dressed, emerging in a smart black skirt suit, the top half of her hair swept back into a crocodile clip. Logan commented on how professional she looked as she sat down to the breakfast of toast, bacon and eggs he had whipped up for them. When they pulled up outside of Rory's work, Logan got out of the car to hug her.

"Well it was great to see you," she said, letting herself be pulled into the warm embrace he initiated. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks," he said, allowing himself to rest his head on top on hers, just for a moment, but long enough to recognise that she had used the coffee scented hair care products he had sent her for Christmas. "I'll give you a call tomorrow to maybe set something up? Get the old gang together?"

"Yeah, that would be great," said Rory.

"And you have to come to the engagement party, whenever it may be."

"Of course!" said Rory, only half meaning it. "I have to see if this Melissa character is good enough for you."

"What are the chances of her passing your test?"

"Low."

They exchanged yet another playful smile as Logan walked back around to the driver's side of the car and Rory watched from the sidewalk.

"Well, see you around Ace."

"See you around Logan."

..._End Flashback_...

It really had been a shock to her and looking back she knew she had not covered it up well. It was not like they had not kept in touch at all those three years. At first they stuck to their agreement for a clean break until about seven months in when Rory received an email from Logan with the subject title reading 'I saw this and thought of you.' She had opened it to find a photograph of the exterior of a small book store called 'Ace Books.' It had made her smile and she had taken a photograph of a bottle of scotch, added it as an attachment and emailed that to him with the same subject title 'I saw this and thought of you.'

From then on they had been sending each other back and forth the odd email, keeping in contact, checking in that everything was OK with the other. It was hardly in depth stuff, just general chit chat and although not a rule, neither of them mentioned any events of a romantic nature. On Rory's end there was nothing really worth mentioning anyway but Logan had been going out with Melissa nearly two years and had never even mentioned her name in one of their emails, so Rory reasoned she had a right to be shocked.

They certainly were not as close as they once were, but through these emails and the odd phone call they had managed to establish a sort of casual friendship. They sent cards and presents on birthdays and at Christmas and Logan had even arranged for a huge bouquet of flowers and congratulations balloons to be sent to Stars Hollow when Lorelai gave birth to Rory's little brother William. (Presumably he had heard from Honor.)

Rory heard another rap on her window, that shook her out of her reminiscences and turned this time to find Colin and Finn standing outside her car. "Hey guys," she said weakly, "Been to any good weddings recently?"

"Nope," said Finn as the two of them clambered into the back seat of her car. "Everything went smoothly, no one stumbled on their vows or fell or anything. It was an hour long snooze fest. You were right not to go in."

"I had every intention of going," said Rory, gesturing to her outfit. Logan had assured her if it was too weird he would understand if she did not attend but they had become good friends again over the last few months, it should not have been this weird. "But I just got here and could not make myself get out of the car."

"Don't worry love, I had trouble getting out of the car too," said Finn.

"That's because you were already drunk," said Colin.

"Good thing too, otherwise I never would have made it through that thing," said Finn, taking another swig out of his hip flask before offering it to Rory. "Drink, love?"

Rory shook her head gently, a small, tight smile on her mouth.

"Gilmore, I've decided you're coming to the reception!" announced Colin.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"My speech will be hilarious, it will tear Logan apart then the rest of us can get completely bombed on alcohol and bitch about Melissa!"

"That is an average Saturday night these days," said Finn.

This was not entirely inaccurate. Ever since Melissa had entered their lives, she was often the topic of conversation. That conversation mainly being; what the hell was Logan thinking? They had first met her at their engagement party seven months ago...


End file.
